slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
Category:Other Gender Category:Other Sexuality Where am I? "You're sure that it was the same one?" Yes, it was. "Absolutely sure?" Yes. "Excellent." Appearance If you want details, look at the picture. If you want a DESCRIPTION, however, look below. GΣПΣƧIƧ is a child of about four feet and eleven years old. They do not have a gender, but no one cares at that age. The right half of their body is black in color (and I don't mean just dark skin tone, I mean a pure black. Well, it's kind of grey, but so is the white side) and the left is white. The right side of their short cut hair is white to work with the black skin, and the left is black. Their eyes are like that, too. Any clothing they put on automatically changes into the black and white scale, cut on the line that separates the white and black skin, and yes, they are indeed color blind. Usually they wear a scarf, a long coat, leggings, and boots. Sometimes the sides switch colors when they blink, but it's always even. ... They don't get sunburned. Personality Better with quotes, but to put it simply, GΣПΣƧIƧ is just an innocent child. Well, innocent if you don't count the backstory. They sound innocent and can't remember what they did to hurt people, they just remember vaguely that adults were shouting at them when they took the special crystal off and disappeared. They are curious, and feel guilty when they hurt someone. GΣПΣƧIƧ tends to get truthful answers from people, albeit censored. There is one ƧPΣΣᄃΉ problem, and it's that when emotions are high, sometimes a word or two shall ƬЦЯП ƬӨ ƬΉIƧ. If in a chat rp on a tablet or something (cough), oh well, it's like GΣПΣƧIƧ moved their mouth but nothing came out. To others it sounds gLItcHED. Sometimes they ask why everything is in black and white. GΣПΣƧIƧ still doesn't get that they're color blind and think this area is just a whole load of black and white. Backstory ... and yes, we aren't going to censor ANYTHING at all for you. GΣПΣƧIƧ wasn't always color blind. In fact, they were a normal child when they were found without their memory in a forest. They looked exactly the same as they do now, but completely grey, without changing things into the black and white scale, with a blue, shimmering crystal around their neck. GΣПΣƧIƧ was adopted by a loving family with a brother and a sister, and they went to school like a normal child. They thought life was pretty great until they were terrorized by bullies. FЯΣΛKΣD GΣПΣƧIƧ came out and murdered one of them before the others managed to subdue them. GΣПΣƧIƧ went to the police and was locked up with no memory of the incident. The right side of their body started turning darker as they cried when the adults started yelling. All they could remember was lots and lots of dark stuff, and they didn't realize they couldn't see the color of their blue jacket. They took off their special necklace and dropped it on the ground-- it felt like it was choking them. They took out their pocket mirror and put their hand on it. And then they were gone. Meanwhile, a spirit of insanity and a very interesting hunter slime were trying to have tea. The spirit agreed with the hunter slime that the tea was revolting, but told it that it was probably the fact a black cat decided to add flavor with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The island flickered out of existence. The spirit yelped as her head starting screaming in pain, and the hunter slime freaked out by starting to rotate. The island came back to reality. Something different has arrived. Relations ... because there is no one~ yet, we're going to do the opinions about the fourth wall people who are being a couple of the most active. MixieRoast mixie just likes quiffs and pokey hair that's what she exists for that and being a wolfer Squidy822 why are you so demented? XxKatakxX we all know who nein is These opinions will be deleted once GΣПΣƧIƧ meets someone xD Abilities * Colorless - Anything GΣПΣƧIƧ touches for a long period of time, or puts on, will turn colorless. Once it is out of contact with GΣПΣƧIƧ' skin, then it shall revert to normal colors. To those with extreme pigments like a hot pink or lime green, this will hurt. Eventually, this can kill. * Mirror - Any place that contains a mirror, big or small, no matter what size, will allow GΣПΣƧIƧ to access it. GΣПΣƧIƧ cannot bring in this, however. * FЯΣΛKΣD - When abnormally spooked (as in, life threatening), GΣПΣƧIƧ has another personality that comes out that will torture(usually strangle, as that hurts, but if they can find a knife, they'll use it) whoever did it. GΣПΣƧIƧ in that form is referred to as "it" and extremely hard to control. To stop FЯΣΛKΣD GΣПΣƧIƧ, someone must knock them out. GΣПΣƧIƧ will remain immobile for ten minutes and then will get up with no memory of the incident, but suddenly calm. This is not related to ƧPΣΣᄃΉ in the Personality heading. Current Info Groups: the colorless group yayayayayayyayyayayayay Sorry. No. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: the colorless rp yayayy-- Oh chez I just realized there was one and they'd fit perfectly in this crikey Well, a chat roleplay shall be initiated with them being found and stuff tonight, July 4th, 2017-- wait is it independence day HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Kill/Deaths: Before Coming Here 1/0 After Coming Here 0/0 Trivia * Genesis was made on independence day but Strange/D1E/whoever I am now didn't release them until july 24. rip. * sorry rainbow kitties I just made your worst enemy if you want petting * ooo noodle will like them I mean the only color that Noodle has is in her eyes really and she's a goddess and stuff * wow, I use a Mary Sue a lot, do you guys just like the Mary Sue of a cat roaming around? p-p I am talking to you, Squidy ** am sorri for inconveindfbewjbteiwathiewhtuewhatrewiuaothjkd * alas fpah shall be devastated that she cannot help this child or be in danger of dying * and I just realized that Eggs can get away with angering or freaking GΣПΣƧIƧ out because he's like an off-color white and also a robot ** shoot. ** we need sometHING TO BATTLE EGGS QUICK PEOPLE GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS P-P * the epic P-P face * GΣПΣƧIƧ was going to be called Paradox per my sketchbook with a birb and then I decided that too many of my prepared characters have a companion and that GΣПΣƧIƧ was a cooler name * For your convenience, the title of the page is Genesis, but is listed as GΣПΣƧIƧ if you look in any of the categories. * C R I K E Y * GΣПΣƧIƧ might already be my favorite character and it was a total accident that I listened to this and decided to make them so that's kind of their "innocent" theme. ** less innocent theme is this xD ** * when you look at Missing's pages after like a year and see your comment about the NO NO NO * * the page was made on independence day HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH * SORRY YOUR RED WHITE AND BLUE-NESS * I MADE A COLOR BLIND CHARACTER * >:D * I was gonna like have Ninn and Kek try having tea and them both going nope as GΣПΣƧIƧ falls out of the sky ** it didn't turn out well * loLOLooolOLlOloLOlOLOlO I dislike independence day * ambidextrous * picture will comeeeee when I manage to get a picture of the picture Gallery Category:Non-Human Category:Child Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages